1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for improving the adhesion of a polysiloxane coating to a polymeric substrate. Coatings prepared from commercially available silica and organic silanol are effective in providing abrasion resistance, however, it has been found that such coatings tend to develop blisters and lose adhesion under conditions of high humidity and/or exposure to sunlight. In applications where optical clarity is desired, undesirable haze and speckles may develop due to this loss of adhesion between the coating and the substrate. The present invention provides a process for improving the adhesion of polysiloxane coatings to polymeric substrates when exposed to the above-mentioned conditions and products having such improved properties.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,315 and European Patent Application No. 0157030 describe polysiloxane solution formulations suitable for use in the process of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,997, 4,027,073 and 4,469,743 disclose polyvinyl butyral laminates with polyethylene terephthalate having an abrasion-resistant silanol coating and their preparation.